The Present
by Mistress Koko
Summary: Angie is dreaming on Christmas Eve when she receives a gift she never thought she'd get in her life. MorpheusShipping, AngiexAsh. Christmas present to someone special! Merry Early Christmas everyone!


**Hello all :D So this is an early Christmas One-Shot. Reason why its so early, well, thats simple :/ I made this one shot for someone as a surprise Christmas present but now he wont stop bugging me to give him his present so I finally gave in and here it is :/ Also, as a warning to you all, this is MorpheusShipping; a shipping I dont personally like much, but hey, this story wasnt written for me, its a present to someone very special to me (or else I would have NEVER done this in the first place.**

**So sit back, relax, and read my first ever one shot and I bet its a fail D: Reviews would be nice yesh, but not needed(only if ya want) and I accept any sort of reviews. Its a present to someone, not for myself; the story I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Pokemon, MorpheusShipping, or anything else you might notice in this story :/**

**The Present**

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

...Snap.

"Shinx?" I turned my head left and right... Nothing.

Crunch. Crunch. Snap. Faster Crunch. Faster and faster. Then...silence.

"Shinx!" Nothing still. "Where the heck did that little guy go?"

"Shhhhhiiiii!" I heard a cry from behind me and I turned sharply but before I could recognize what or who that was. I closed my dark golden colored eyes and I felt myself hit the cold, snow covered ground with a loud "CRUNCH!"

Then, I felt something on my flat chest. I opened one of my eyes and saw a little blue and black furred creature with bright yellow eyes looking back at my golden ones.

"Shinx! Where the heck have you been?! I have been calling you for who knows how long and _now_ you appear?"

"Shinx?" it responded to my scolding with a tilt of his furry little blue head. Dang...he's too cute for his own Pokémon good.

I let out a sigh and smiled; laughing a bit now. "Such a silly Shinx you are." I smiled as Shinx nodded and got off of me.

I slowly got up and dusted off my teal green sweater and dark seafoam colored jeans. I reached for my neck and gasped, noticing that my forest green scarf wasn't wrapped and looked around frantically until I heard Shinx let out a cry and I saw him wrapped up in my scarf. I giggled slightly and smile. Such a silly Pokémon.

"Come on Shinx, we have to go back home before Dad yells at me too!"

"Shinx!"

**~X-MAS~**

"MOM! DAD! I'm home~!" I announced as I walked inside my home; feeling the warmth rush over my body and the aroma of gingerbread lingering in the air. I took a deep breath and exhale deeply; now I'm starving.

"Angie? Back so soon?" I heard my mother call out my name as she appeared out of the kitchen hallway. I looked at her and brought a thumb over towards my chest.

"I told ya I'd make it on time for the gingerbread didn't I? I need to get some before you, Dad, and the rest of the Pokémon eat it all!"

My mom, who had curly short teal green hair and hazel nut colored eyes wearing a white dress and a mint green apron over, giggled. She also rolled her eyes and went back into the hallway that went straight into our kitchen.

"Also dear," she started to warn from the hallway. "Don't you dare try to peak at your Christmas presents! You must wait until tomorrow morning~!"

I groaned. It was as if she knew my evil plan from the start! And I had a really good one this year! Step one, had mom and dad talking about their past Christmases while I sneak off fetching the eggnog. Step two, creep into the living room, where the tree and presents where located. Step three, at least snatch one and sneak it back to room. Step four, when parents go off to bed, PRESENT TIME!

It was much more planned then the years before since I always seemed to get caught; but this year, my plan was just too good! Oh well; it's never good to cross my mom and dad. _Especially_ during Christmas!

I looked at Shinx, who seemed to be getting testy and circling me over and over and over again. He wanted to go outside... Again…

"But we were just out Shinx! And I promised mom I would help with the gingerbread!" I really want gingerbread this year; I could NEVER get any every year. They were always eaten before I could!

"'Sides", I started as I stared down at Shinx. "There's nothing left to do!"

"Actually," I heard a deep voice say out of nowhere and I turned to see my father; a tall man with gray brown hair and dark onyx black eyes wearing a brown jacket over a yellow polo shirt and khaki pants. "I forgot to buy some presents but I need to take care of the Pokémon before the Trainers come back and pick 'em up. Do you mind doing the shopping for me Angie?"

I looked at my father and sighed, placing my hands over my short, boy-ish hair that was the same color of my mom's. "Well I guess I wouldn't; seeing as Shinx wants to go out pretty badly."

My father's features hardened and I flinched and closed my eyes shut but I heard a rustling in front of my face. I opened one of my golden colored eyes and saw a piece of paper my father was handing me.

"Its a list, of the things I need."

I grabbed it, read over the list and nodded; the items did seem easy enough. It was only food and small presents really.

"Here", my father said as he handed me about 5,000 Poke. I paled. "That should be enough for the list. And _only_ for the list."

"Bu-But...! This is a lot of Poke dad! I dont think everything on here is _that_ much!"

"Not compared to the Poke we'll be getting when those Trainers come. Now run along before all the stores close."

I nodded, my face still pale as I walked towards the door and my Shinx not far behind. "Five...Five thousand...Poke..."

**~X-MAS~**

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

"Ok so...I have to buy some Pokémon food... And wrapping paper... And mom's present? Dang, Dad sure is busy if he forgot to buy mom's present..."

I walked through the Solaceon's mini shopping center; which was teaming with Christmas decorations and music. I kept reading the list out loud to myself as Shinx followed closely behind me and as I passed by many small stores and stands.

"Man, shopping on Christmas Eve is never good. Thank goodness its still early right Shinx? ..." Nothing. "Shinx?" Still no response. I groaned. "Where did ya go Shinx?"

"Shhhiiiii! Shinx!" I heard him cry as I looked from where the cry came from and saw him staring at some sort of display. I ran over to him and saw what he was staring at.

"Hey...It's a Pikachu keychain...It's kind of cute..." I muttered as I stared at it, while memories of a certain Summer School started to flood in my mind. Then I felt warm all of a sudden...On a cold, snowy, winter day...

"Shinx?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my memories and I looked at Shinx, who was eyeing me. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Its nothing Shinx; just remembering some things is all..."

I couldn't help but continue to stare at the key chain...It was too cute actually... Just Pikachu's round face, smiling with its bright red cheeks. It reminded me...of a certain raven-haired boy and his Pikachu...

"I wonder...How Ash is doing..." I muttered as I entered the store. I still had some things to buy, but I'm sure I have enough for one small keychain right? And I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind so long as I promise not to tell Mom that he forgot to buy her present again this year.

I walked over to the vender of the store and she appeared quite friendly but somewhat...intense... Tight brown hair in a bun and mint green eyes behind steel and crystal clear glasses. Her eyes looked right at me instantly and I gulped.

"How may I help you?" she asked formally, but a smile was plastered on her face...Creepy...

"I-I want to know ho-how much that Pikachu ke-keychain i-is..."

"Oh? That little thing? Why its only at least 150 Poke."

_'150 Poke...Not that bad...But what if I dont have enough if I buy it? Dad will kill me...But I really want it...It reminds me...of Ash...'_

"So? Would you care to buy it?"

I looked at the woman and tried to do the math in my head. Math was never one of my strong points...Nor was any other subject in school but money seemed to come naturally to me seeing as I was raised in a Day Care Center. _'I'm sure I'll have enough left over!'_

"Wrap it up ma'am!"

* * *

As I continued to walk through the mini shops of Solaceon, trying to finish up Dad's Christmas list (which was actually fairly easy; I only need some Pokémon food and I'm good!), I couldn't help but always look back at the small wrapped box in a brown bag. I smiled warmly, and my face lit up with a faint blush.

Shinx however, saw the same expression for the second time and let out a small cry. I looked at him and shook my head. "I said I was fine you silly Shinx you. Just rememberin' some stuff is all."

Shinx took it as a "She's okay" answer and let out a small sigh of relief. I rolled my golden eyes and giggled at my lion cub like Pokémon.

Eventually, I had finished up the list and was walking back home; which would take only about ten more minutes. All the people around the Shoppe of Solaceon was already leaving with their kids in hand and closing up their stands and stores. I looked at Shinx and smiled. "Time for home."

Shinx nodded and we took the route headed back to our Home-Slash-Day Care Center. Along the way, I kept looking at the small bag that held my newly bought keychain and memories started to fill my thoughts. These memories made me smile, blush, and brought the warmest feeling I could ever feel. It made me so happy.

"Hey Shinx? Remember that summer at the Trainer Academy? The one with Ash and his Pikachu?"

Shinx nodded, understanding where I was going with this. I had this talk with Shinx many times in the past, but this one…feels different…

"I bought this Pikachu keychain…Since it reminds me of them… Of our good friends, Ash and Pikachu. I wonder how they are doing, on their Pokémon journey."

"Shi, shinx shinx shi shinx!" (Translation= "I bet they are beating Gyms left and right!")

I couldn't help but giggle at Shinx's answer. "You're right; they probably are. Do you think we should take up Gym battles?"

"Shinx!" ("If ya want!")

I shook my head. "But mom and dad probably need our help over at the Daycare…"

Shinx lowered it's head and sighed. ("You're probably right.")

"Ya know Shinx, sometimes I wish I was like Ash and Pikachu; being able to travel through all kinds of Regions and beating Gyms and gaining respect of others! How cool would that be huh? I even sometimes wish…We could have gone with Ash on _his_ journey…"

"Shinx shi shinx?" ("Thinking of that again?")

"Yep. I really wish…I had the guts to ask if I could tag along… But ya know, I'd probably just drag him down. Heck, he might not even remember me for all we kn—OW!" I stopped mid-sentence since I felt something bite my leg. I looked down at where the pain was and saw Shinx knawing right at my jeans! And these are my favorite too!

"What's your deal Shinx?!" I yelled as I grabbed it from my leg and carried it.

"Shinx! Shi shinx shi shi shinx! Shi, shinx shi shi shinx shi!" ("I can't believe you! Thinking all negative again! Of course he remembers and even so, you would _never_ drag _him_ down!")

All of Shinx's words sunk in and I smiled. "Thank you…Shinx… Now come on, let's get home before everyone starts eating without us again."

Shinx nodded as I wiped off a single tear that managed to escape my golden eyes…

**~X-MAS~**

"Hey guys I'm back!" I called out as I entered my home and smelled gingerbread. Aha! There is still left!

"Oh Angie, thank Arceus you're here!" I heard my mother call as she appeared right out of the same hallway as earlier. "You got a package today from one of your friends!"

"A package? From my friends?" I asked while I blinked in surprise as I watched my mother go out of the hallway and into our living room; which consisted of a stone gray couch, a TV set, a nice red circular rug and wooden floors that matched the white wall.

I saw my mother take out a wrapped up package from the couch and hand it to me. I stared at it with awe; it was just too…cute I guess! It had a red background with faces of a Piplup, Turtwig and Chimchar all over and a green bow right at the top! Oh wait? Is that a card too?

"Who sent it?" I asked, my voice breathless and my eyes locked at the gorgeous wrapping.

"Some girl named 'Dawn' I believed." I gasped. "She came over, hoping to see you but I told her you were out. She told me to give this to you and wishes you a 'Merry Christmas!' from the 'gang'. She was quite the adorable one and I think I have met her before haven't I?"

"Mom," I started with a sigh. "Your memory is like no other." I chuckled. I took the box and smiled warmly. "A present…From Dawn and the others… That means Ash didn't forget about me!" My heart raced and skipped a few beats while I could hear my mother giggle. I faced her with a hard, golden gaze.

"What's so funny?"

"Now remember; she was one of that boy's friends. The one you wouldn't stop talking about."

I blushed. "Seriously mom, do you have to bring _that_ up?" I questioned as I took the box and headed straight for the stairs. "I'm going to my room!"

"But what about the gingerbread?"

"Next year!"

* * *

I was already sitting on my seafoam colored bed, staring right at the package, the present, Ash and his friends sent me. I looked around the box and did eventually find a blue colored envelope with a Pikachu sticker right on the seal. I wanted to open the present and the card so much, but I felt scared of its contents and of its words.

I shook my head. I can do this! I started for the card as I felt something jump on my bed, Shinx of course, and I saw the cute little design on the card that was sealed inside the envelope. I got to say, whoever picked the card, the stickers and the wrapping, has good taste (It was Dawn wasn't it?).

The card was of a single decorated Christmas tree with different Pokémon (Eevee, Pikachu, Piplup, Chikorita, and a Torchic) dressed up as either elves or with Santa hats, and the background, along with the tree and Pokémon, was the night sky and snow on the ground. Too cute.

I opened the card and I smiled with tears swelling in my eyes. Shinx saw my reaction and frowned and came over to me but I shook my head, wiped the tears and said a soft "No".

"_Merry Christmas Angie! May all your wishes come true this Holiday season! We hope to see you again along with the Daycare Center! Remember to write and tell us all about the different Pokémon that come there; we'd love to hear about it! Write back real soon, we miss ya!_

_Signed, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and all our Pokémon! :D"_

That's what it read but I also saw many scratches and doodles and I'll just have to guess that Ash and Dawn fought over what to put on the card. I laughed over this, tears still in my eyes, and I smiled.

Up next, the present. I wondered what's inside; the box wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. So I started by carefully removing the bow and then slowly and carefully taking off the wrapping; the wrapping was just too cool to be ripped up into shards! I'll save the ripping for the morning!

After I took off the bow, and the wrapping paper, all that was left was the box; even _that_ was too good! I mean, seriously, who picked out the décor (It had to be Dawn)?! I opened up the box and inside was these beautifully fresh Gracideas on a basket. I took it out carefully and looked at the bunch of the pink flowers in pure awe. Never once have I _ever_ seen these before, and now I own a basket of 'em! I noticed a small little package inside the basket of flowers and raised an eyebrow. Something extra? Wasn't the flowers enough? There was a card attached too!

I took out the small package and unwrapped it and opened it to see a small Shinx keychain; it looked _exactly_ like the Pikachu one I bought, only in Shinx form! But who could have given it to me? The whole gang? I looked at the small, red card that was attached to the box and read it aloud,

"Merry Christmas Angie! I hope you didn't forget about good ol' Ash right? Well I hope you like your extra present; I found it at a store and it just reminded me of you, ya know? Don't tell anyone about this though, or else I'd get tease forever! Not that there is anything to tease about, I mean, it's not like I like you or anything! But wait I do, I mean why else, you're my friend right? Ahhh! Let me try this again!" I nearly broke into hysterics just by reading this. Ash is still the same old Ash. "Anyway, I hope you really like it! Hope to see you again real soon! –Ash."

I looked at the card then at the keychain. "He bought it…For me…" I smiled, finally getting a good idea for once today.

"Come on Shinx, I got stuff to do."

**~X-MAS~**

_A few days later in Snowpoint City…_

"I'm back guys! I sent out all the gifts to each and every person we had to send it to here in Sinnoh!" a girlish voice called out; this voice belonged to a girl with long midnight blue locks and dark navy blues wearing a long red jacket with pink buttons and a white beanie with a pink pokeball design along with pink and white go-go boots.

"Hey you're finally back Dawn; took ya long enough huh?" a tall, tan young man with spiky brown hair called out with a slight chuckle as he slaved over a stove, cooking the gang's meal.

"Yeah well," Dawn started as she hung her red jacket and underneath her jacket was her usual outfit which was her short black and pink dress with white undershirt and fuchsia scarf. "Try getting around Sinnoh with one Staraptor and a huge load of presents! I now know how Santa Claus feels!"

"Only you're missing the elves." The young man chuckled again as he stirred the stew he was cooking.

"Yeah and my elves are named Brock and Ash!" Dawn stated with excitement, her arms now wide for dramatic effect as the one named Brock laughed.

"Hey, speaking of Ash, where he is? I have to give back his Staraptor no?"

* * *

A young boy with messy raven hair wearing a red and black hat with a green pokeball design along with a blue and white jacket with his usual jeans. He was outside, training with his beloved and infamous Pikachu.

"Ash!" a voice called out as Ash heard it and smiled.

"Hey Dawn! You're back huh?" he asked as Pikachu retreated to Ash's shoulder and he ran back over to the cabin in Snowpoint where they were all residing. "I'm going to guess you finished your deliveries?"

Dawn nodded, her pale face filled with excitement despite the fact that they are both outside in the bitter cold. "Yep! I got to say, I'm pretty darn proud of myself! By the way," she took out a small pokeball and handed it to Ash. "Here's your Staraptor back!"

Ash nodded and took back his Pokémon and clipped the ball on his belt.

The two friends walked back to the cabin, since Dawn mentioned to Ash something about food and plus Dawn was freezing to death seeing as she had just got back from her "Around the Region" trip.

The two entered the cabin and Ash took in a whiff. "I smell stew!" he announced playfully as Brock shook his head.

"You can smell any sort of food as long as its food.

"By the way Ash," Brock started as he was setting the table for the three and their Pokémon. "I got a package for you just right now."

"A package? From who?" He asked as he walked over to Brock and he shrugged, pointing over to the wood and fabric couch in the cabin.

"Doesn't say; just states for you."

Ash walked over to the package and saw the size of it; pretty small. He looked at the address stamp and noticed it only said "For Ash Ketchum".

"I wonder who it's from and what's inside!" Dawn said in a star struck voice as her imagination went wild like usual.

Ash shrugged and opened the box and saw a smaller little box in wrapping paper and a blue card attached. He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the very small box to see a Pikachu keychain and then two and two clicked together. He looked at the blue card and read it silently to himself.

"Hey Dawn."

"Yes Ash?"

"Did ya see Angie when you went to Solaceon?"

"Come to think of it…" Dawn started as she thought about it. "Her mother said she was out when I stopped by. But I did drop off the present! That much is for sure!" she smiled. "Why?"

"Just askin'." Ash shrugged as a faint blush spread across his face and a smile graced his lips.

"_Merry belated Christmas Ash! Thanks a lot for the Shinx keychain, I love it! It's so weird though since on that same day I bought a Pikachu keychain since it reminded me of you so much! So I decided to send you it! I hope you like it! Remember, I am always there, cheering you on! Good luck and thanks a lot! –Angie."_


End file.
